Victory Ramenman
|classification = Chojin |trainer(s) = Chen Zongming |family = La Niang (Sister), Somenman (Father - deceased), So Niang (Mother - deceased), Nyumen (Grandfather - deceased), Lo Niang (Grandmother - deceased), Hiyamugi (Uncle - deceased)|japanese_voice = Katsuji Mori (Adult), Hiroko Emori (Young)}}Victory Ramenman ( ・ ) is the protagonist of Tatakae!! Ramenman. About At a young age he witnessed his father, Somenman, murdered by the infamous Cobra Gang. When he attempted to avenge him he was knocked down over the side of a cliff. Fortunately, he fell into the river and was saved by Chen Zongming, who took him under his wing and trained him in the ways of Chojin Kung Fu for twelve years, so that he could one day avenge his family. During his graduation exercise, Chen had him lift up a scalding hot large jar, and because his forehead was pressed against the jar the Zhong (中) mark was branded onto his forehead. Afterwards, Chen rechristens him Victory Ramenman and awards him with the Toryu Gokui Sho. After he defeats the Cobra Gang, he sets off on a journey with Shumai, a young boy whose village was also attacked by the Cobra Gang. Fighting Style In addition to Chojin Kenpo, Ramenman is shown to also know Praying Mantis Fist (螳螂拳, Tōrōken), Drunken Fist (酔拳, Suiken), and Eagle Claw (鷹拳, Takaken). He rarely ever loses a fight, and whenever he does it is only during his first encounter with the enemy that he'll lose (ex: The Seven Evil Shogi Pieces, Jinlong, Anki Go Tensei, etc). His most frequently used technique is the Mōko Hyappo Ken, which is usually the deciding technique in his fights. However, stronger opponents like Bailong and Tiaolong have been able to defeat it. His favourite weapon to use is the sansetsukon. Relation to Ramenman Since the Ramenman in this series seems to have no direct connection to Kinnikuman's Ramenman, it can be assumed that this series is an alternate continuity akin to Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~. Story (More to Come) Techniques Main Article: Chojin Kung Fu *'Mouko Hyappo Ken' (猛虎百歩拳, Hundred Tiger Fist) *'Rekka Taiyou Kyaku' (烈火太陽脚, Ranged Solar Kick) *'Hyakusen Hyakushou Kyaku' (百戦百勝脚, Ever Accurate Kick) *'Rakuyou Kurenai Kyaku' (落陽紅脚, Crimson Sunset Kick) *'Meidatsu Houkai Ken' (命奪崩壊拳, Life Stealing Crumbling Fist) *'Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku' (頭骨錐揉脚, Spinning Skull Kick) Speech & Quotes His real name is Ramenman (ラーメンマン), and this is usually how his name is written when characters speak to him. When he becomes angry, he tends to shout Yu...ru...sen!! (ゆ…る…せん!!, Un...for...giveable!!) and tears up his upper clothes, similar to Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star. Career Record *Δ Mercury Charsiuman (Disqualification) *O Jam & Junk (Hyappo Shin Ken) *O Django (Kouhou Fuusha Kyaku) *O Gundam (Hyakusen Hyakushou Kyaku) *O Gundam (Daketsu Santen Kuzushi) *O Yinjiao (Elbow Smash) *O Jinjiao (Impaled on his own sword) *O Mercury Charsiuman (Meidatsu Houkai Ken) *X King Kong Brody (Takatsume Attack) *O King Kong Brody (Camel Clutch) *O Unknown Bandit (Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku) *O Heise Mowang (Rekka Taiyou Kyaku) *O Unknown Opponents (Hishou Sayuu Kyaku) *O Kabukiman (Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku) *O Andre & Wang Huangdi (Rekka Taiyou Kyaku) *X Seven Evil Shogi Pieces (Gyoku'ou Drop) *O Gyokuo (Shintotsu Kugisaki Kyaku) *O Zhanma (Hyakusen Hyakushou Kyaku) *O Kimara (Meidatsu Houkai Ken) *O Bangbangji (Rekka Taiyou Kyaku) *O Banboro (Meidatsu Shiyou Ken) *O Marvelous Hagler (Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku) *O Zhanma (Meidatsu Houkai Ken) *O Mauiyama (German Suplex) *O Clayman (Rakuyou Kurenai Kyaku) *O Crow Bandits *O Tree Bandits (Hyappo Shin Ken) *O Thief (Meidatsu Houkai Ken) *O Ramenman Killer (Rakuyou Kurenai Kyaku) *X Jinlong (Kinjishi Hyappo Ken) *O Cross (Rakuyou Kurenai Kyaku) *O Jinlong (Sousei Mouko Ken) *O Bailong (Kyouryoku Mouko Ken) *O Heilong (Sousei Mouko Ken) *X Quancao (Shoukoku Rougoku) *O Tun, Zhen, Jian, Menma (Zenpou Fujin Kyaku) *O Quancao (Mouko Hyappo Ken) *O Ming's Subordinates *O Shiranui Tameemon (Mouko Hyappo Ken) *O Bandit (Hyakusen Hyakushou Kyaku) *O Scuba Diver (Back Drop) *O Sodom (Tenkuu Shouko Kyaku) *O Magnum's Subordinates (Haigan Sayuu Fuusui) *O Magnum (Haou Ippon Gui) *O Laojiu Brothers (Camel Clutch, Mouko Hyappo Ken) *O Baigar (Tenkuu Shouko Kyaku) *O Fu Yung Haai (Shintotsu Gansai Kyaku) *O Yunlong (Touryuu Gokui Yari) *O Puer (Oar Throw) *O Longjing (Meidatsu Houkai Ken) *O Tie Guanyin (Shintotsu Kugisaki Kyaku) *O Thugs *O Bailong (Daketsu Santen Kuzushi) *X Tiaolong (Hika Ranten Zuki) *O Jingang (Mouko Hyappo Ken) *O Tiaolong & Huangying (Zukotsu Kirimomi Kyaku) (Tag Match with Gundam) *X Nulei Quanshi (Ningen Nendo Ken) *O Nulei Quanshi (Mouko Hyappo Ken) *O Gyokuo's Subordinates *O Ramenman Rambo (Suiryuu Genkaku Ha) *O Unknown Opponent (Tenkuu Shouko Kyaku) *O Unknown Opponent (Sensui Tobi'uo Kyaku) *O Zhupeng (Meidatsu Houkai Ken) *O Garuda (Ramenman Bomb) Gallery ChildVictoryRamenman.png|Ramenman as a child Victoryramenman2.png References Category:Tatakae!! Ramenman characters * Category:Kensei Go Kasen Category:Characters from China